Shared Connection
by deadspacegal
Summary: Just a romantic one-shot, takes place after the DS3 Awakened DLC. Scene inspired by the 'Safe Haven' love scene, ElliexIsaac


**Dead Space FanFiction  
><strong>**Ellie + Isaac****  
><strong>**(Based off of the 'Safe Haven' love scene)**

It was a long night for the both of them, so when they returned to Ellie's apartment – one she had found easily coming back to Earth from the destruction of Tau Volantis – both of them were exhausted. The apartment was small, one bedroom, one washroom, a living room and kitchen, but it was cozy.

Ellie placed her plasma cutter on the shelf off to the side of the entryway before making her way back to a stumbling, bruised up Isaac. Surviving a Necromorph outbreak was one thing, but surviving a moon falling on top of him and a planet? That was a whole different story. He and Carver had just managed to get off the frozen world, and crash landed near by, getting just the slightest bit of connection, Isaac was able to contact Ellie. Even though he was bruised up and battered, Ellie was still ecstatic to see him in one piece.

She slung one of his arms over her shoulder, and gripped his waist with her hand, slowly pulling him over into the bedroom, sitting him down onto the soft mattress. His eyes were shut, dark bags underlining them, his hair dirty and mussed, his arctic survival suit scratched and banged up.

"Take the suit off," Ellie said. "I'll be right back." She turned and headed out of the room towards the washroom. Finding the wash clothes from under the sink she rinsed one off with cool water and grabbed the first aid kit before heading back. In his weak state, Isaac struggled a bit, and Ellie moved over to help unclasp it and slowly take off the first half. He wore his casual clothes underneath, dark shirt and jacket, some sections bloodstained and ripped, and Ellie's eyes widened.

"It's not my blood," Isaac said tiredly, his arms pulling out of the jacket, tossing it to the side. "Fought Unitologists in the New Horizons before we found you on the CMS Roanoke."

Ellie nodded before gently pressing the refreshing cloth to Isaac's forehead, wiping away some of the dirt and trying to cool down his skin. His eyes closed at the contact and he leaned into the cloth, wincing slightly when it brushed against a deep cut.

"Sorry," Ellie said before opening the first aid kit, pulling out some cleaning solution and gauze. Isaac stayed still while she patched up his cheek, and once it was done, he stared up at her, his blue eyes still just as deep as they always were, but ageing. She smiled down at him, her hands smoothing out his hair. Without warning, Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his head on her chest, and just breathed. Her fingers caressed down his back as the others held his head close to her.

"Ellie, I-," Isaac started.

"Shh," She whispered. "You don't need to say anything."

He didn't. They stayed quiet for a few moments until she pulled back and gave him a smile. "You should get some rest. I'll be in the other room if you need anything."

He nodded, and she turned around, but before she could leave, Isaac stood up and pulled her back to him, kissing her longingly on the mouth. Her heart leaped but she soon molded into the touch, her hands cupping his cheeks, her mind going blank.

Isaac pulled back just enough to take in some air then opened his eyes, gazing into her blue and green ones, his gut twisting remembering how she came to have the green eye. His hand came up to hold her cheek, his thumb brushing under her fake eye, and she watched his face before both her eyes closed when he moved forward to place a delicate kiss onto her replacement eyelid.

"Isaac..."

"I'm sorry," He said, suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Ellie."

She pulled back slightly, looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

His face saddened. "Your eye; sending you away on the Sprawl; giving up; giving up on our relationship; sending you away again... all of it. I'm sorry."

Ellie frowned. "Isaac, what happened to my eye happened almost eight months ago. Everything on the Sprawl is in the past, and we both came out alive, that's what we should be thinking about. Same with our relationship, and everything that happened on Tau Volantis. We're here now, alive, can we just forget about everything else?" She blinked and rested her hands on his chest. "Because right now, I'm just glad you're still here."

He pulled her closer. "I'm never going anywhere." He kissed her again, and this time she made a small moan in the back of her throat. And just like that, the spark was lit, and it burned brightly. Slowly, not to hurt Isaac's bruised skin, Ellie pulled his shirt off, her hands exploring over his chest. It was far from smooth, and over the previous experiences, he has gained more scars, fresh ones that were still slightly red, older ones turned white and the skin was rough. Isaac's breath caught in his throat when she stared at him, her hands tracing over the lines, her finger following one that ran from his middle ab down and under his ribcage. One, she guessed, that was caused by the Pack with their long claws. She swallowed thickly as she walked around to his back, her fingers still gracing over all the smooth and rough patches. When she was back in front of him, she noticed one in particular, a circular scar up over by his left shoulder. The javelin spike from Tiedemann just before he destroyed the second Marker. Before she came to rescue him.

No words were needed, only a simple action. Leaning down, Ellie placed a gentle kiss over the marked skin, feeling Isaac's heartbeat under her lips. He stilled, but relaxed once she pulled away to move her mouth back to his, her hands wrapping around his back. His hands went to her hips, pulling her body flush against his and she could feel the increase thump of his heart.  
>They both had the flame to make things hotter, but they went slow, cherishing that they were both there, Ellie appreciating that Isaac was still alive, and had fought to make his way back to her. She thought that when he sent her away, that was it. It was over. She would no longer see him. But yet, here he was, completely living and sharing himself with her more then he had ever before. Opening up to her fully, letting her see inside.<p>

The back of his knees found the edge of her bed, and he sat down on it, scooting to the middle to hold her in his lap. Soon her shirt came off too, and joined Isaac's on the floor, their bare skin pressed together in a bonding touch.

Breaking away from Ellie's lips, Isaac breathed deep, Ellie kissed along his jaw, small shivers were sent down her spine as his hands smoothed over the naked skin of her back, stopping to curve along her shoulder-blade. Ellie's heart hammered as she tried to control her breathing, her hands sliding over his neck before she leaned backwards, resting up against the pillows and pulled Isaac down on top of her, their mouths meeting once again.

They moved together just as they always had, and they both had forgotten how much they longed for the feeling of each other. Ellie had left, angrily and frustrated from the lack of Isaac's honesty... But now, as his mouth slid down her jaw to nip along her neck, she knew that no one would ever replace the way he made her feel. The way she felt so protected, yet so brave; so small, yet so strong; and so deeply loved. Robert Norton never made her feel that way, he never made her knees weak; never made her heart ache when he wasn't around; his touch never brought goosebumps. And she realized that now – Norton was never the right one. This time, she allowed herself to take a deep breath in and just relax against her lovers body, allowed herself to relax completely for the first time in months. And it felt so good.

Ellie sighed against his mouth and he moved back up her neck to kiss along her cheeks and forehead, moving down her nose to kiss the tip before kissing her lips. In a matter of minutes she found herself on top of him, his warm body pressed to every inch of hers, their legs tangled together. The bottom half of his suit lay on the floor along with her pants, the only thing separating them was the thin fabrics of their bottom undergarments.

His movements slowed and became more weak, and Ellie stretched her arms up over his shoulders, and pulled back to look contently at his face. He stared back at her, love overflowing from his eyes.

"I've missed this," Ellie said gently, her fingers playing with his hair.

Isaac smiled. "So have I," He closed his eyes for the briefest moment and Ellie chuckled, noticing just how tired he really was. She kissed him softly before sliding off his body to curl into his side, her hand finding his and she wove their fingers together.

"I love you, Ellie," Isaac whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing him say it for the first time, remembering when she first said it to him, trapped in the Rosetta labs, the fear of knowing death was coming was scarier then any battle, any outbreak of Necromorphs could ever be. She hated to remember.

Swallowing, she kissed the pulse in his neck. "I love you too, Isaac," She rested her head on his chest before both of them drifted off into a deep needed sleep, their limbs intertwined, their fingers woven, their scars mending.


End file.
